Strong Connection
by titesouris
Summary: Lydia a écrit mon nom sur la liste, avoua finalement l'adolescent, surprenant Derek. Elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir fait et pourtant c'était son écriture. Nous sommes censés être humains et pourtant ton nom n'y est plus et le mien s'y ajoute, ça laisse songeur sur la suite des événements, tu ne crois pas ? On meurt tous un jour. Sterek, pas de slash.


**Cet os est en lien direct avec le 4x09 de Teen Wolf, je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais ce matin, il était là dans ma tête.**

**C'est aussi mon premier écrit sur le fandom.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Strong Connection. **

Si Derek fut surpris de trouver Stiles assis dans son salon avec un sac de voyage, il n'en montra aucun signe. Après avoir sauvé Scott et les loups au lycée, il s'était octroyé un moment seul, il était humain et il n'était pas encore habitué au contrecoup de sa nouvelle condition. Il avait certes totalement maîtrisé son combat face aux tueurs mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait...épuisé.

Il avait escorté Scott jusqu'aux vestiaires pour que son ami puisse se doucher et se changer tranquillement, veillant aussi sur Liam, le bêta de son ancien bêta. C'était effrayant de voir que Scott grandissait et devenait un homme et un Alpha. Quand il entrapercevait l'attitude du lycéen envers le jeune loup, Derek se faisait la réflexion que Scott ressemblait à sa mère. Cet Alpha fort, respectueux, respecté et aimant. Derek admirait Scott pour cela même si il n'en disait rien.

Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand il avait entendu l'inquiétude de Scott au téléphone avec Stiles, comprenant rapidement que le shérif était à l'hôpital et que l'humain s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé enfermé à Eichen House, ce foutu hôpital psychiatrique lui collait à la peau... Scott avait promis de passer voir son ami après avoir raccompagné Liam, pourtant Stiles se trouvait dans son salon, silencieux et presque aussi fatigué que Derek.

_ Comment va ton père ?, demanda-t-il en s'installant aux côtés de l'adolescent, son regard posé sur le sac de voyage.

_ Il doit se faire opérer dans la matinée, rien de grave mais extraire la balle va coûter incroyablement cher, souffla Stiles d'une voix lasse, surprenant Derek. On pourrait penser qu'être shérif et sauver publiquement ou non cette ville aurait des avantages mais en fait, non, aucune reconnaissance, cracha acerbe l'adolescent.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles ?, demanda finalement Derek, attentif.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour reconnaître que cet adolescent bavard et hyperactif était devenu un ami. Il ne l'avait jamais reconnu mais Stiles était devenu un de ses plus fidèles amis, incroyablement intelligent pour les aider, Scott et lui et incroyablement stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il risquait sa vie plus que les autres. Derek avait appris à voir au delà de l'apparence enjouée dont Stiles nourrissait le monde. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance.

_ Tu es humain, répondit Stiles en totale opposition avec la conversation précédente. Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être un simple humain ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Derek, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'interroger, trop pris dans les événements. Ça ne change pas grand chose.

_ Tu es une cible, souligna Stiles. Tu pourrais mourir d'un claquement de doigts.

_ Je ne suis pas si facile à abattre, humain ou pas, sourit Derek. Je pourrais encore te mettre une raclée.

_ Mais pas m'égorger avec tes dents, pouffa l'adolescent, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek.

_ Je peux toujours essayer, répliqua l'ancien loup, taquin.

_ Sans façon sourwolf, sourit Stiles.

Le silence se fit sans être pour autant gênant. Stiles avait toujours assimilé Derek à une force tranquille. L'ancien loup était peu bavard et plus attentif qu'il ne le montrait et une fois sa peur première dépassée, l'adolescent avait trouvé une oreille attentive et un soutien dans l'ombre. Il devait plus à Derek qu'il ne l'admettait réellement. La vie bien entendu mais aussi celle de Scott, de son père... Si Scott était son frère, Derek était incontestablement son ami.

_ Lydia a écrit mon nom sur la liste, avoua finalement l'adolescent, surprenant Derek. Elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir fait et pourtant c'était son écriture. Nous sommes censés être humains et pourtant ton nom n'y est plus et le mien s'y ajoute, ça laisse songeur sur la suite des événements, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Qu'en dit Scott ?, interrogea Derek avant de croiser le regard de l'adolescent. Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Entre la liste, Liam et Melissa, je ne veux pas en plus rajouter ça sur ses épaules.

Derek n'avait jamais discuté de la possession de Stiles, principalement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, Kate passant à l'action avant que l'ancien loup ait le temps de pouvoir prendre pleinement conscience des conséquences de cette aventure. Allison était morte, Aiden aussi et bien d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas mais Stiles en était responsable et Derek comprit qu'ils avaient pleuré les morts sans se demander ce que celui qui les avait causées en pensait _réellement_, sans faux sourire et sans sarcasme. Stiles ne se confiait pas facilement, il le savait. Il parlait trop, sur tout et disait ce qu'il pensait mais se confiait peu voir pas du tout.

_ Est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Stiles ancra son regard au sien avant de finalement baisser les yeux, l'adolescent était intelligent, Derek n'avait pas besoin de préciser, il savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

_ De tout, souffla l'adolescent. De ce que j'ai fait et de ce que j'ai ressenti. J'étais...enfermé dans mon propre esprit et corps mais je me souviens de tout. De ce combat que je menais contre moi-même jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne et que je le laisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'au final, c'était plus simple, je n'avais qu'à regarder... Mon nom a parfaitement sa place sur cette liste, confia avec dégoût Stiles faisant froncer les sourcils de Derek.

_ Tu as aimé, comprit-il.

_ Ça en dit beaucoup sur le genre de personne que je suis. Un monstre.

Le silence s'éternisa, forçant Stiles à se redresser, le jeune homme lançant un regard exaspéré à l'ancien loup.

_ Tu sais que tu es censé me rassurer et me dire que je suis pas un monstre, lui rappela l'adolescent d'une voix patiente.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu étais un monstre à cette période, tu l'as dit toi-même.

_Et maintenant ?

_ A toi de me le dire, répondit Derek. Tu es un monstre Stiles ?

_ Je ne le suis plus, non, finit par répondre Stiles après un temps de réflexion. Et toi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais été un monstre.

_ Non, juste un loup grognon et taciturne, pouffa Stiles sous le regard noir de Derek.

_ Que nos noms aient un rapport avec cette liste ne veut pas forcément dire que nous allons mourir, répliqua Derek.

_ Tu n'y crois pas toi-même et Lydia ne s'est encore jamais trompée...

_ On finit tous par mourir un jour.

_ C'est d'un triste, répliqua Stiles.

_ C'est véridique, on vit, on meurt.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de mourir toi ?

_ Non, répondit avec aplomb Derek, la mort ne l'effrayait plus. Et toi ?

_ Non, j'ai juste peur pour mon père...

_ Ton père ne mourra pas, Stiles, tout ira bien demain.

_ Je sais mais je causerai sa perte, il a des problèmes à cause de moi, à cause du nogitsune.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu sais les examens que j'ai passé quand on pensait que...tu sais comme ma mère et après mon internement à Eichen House. Tout cela a ruiné mon père, il...on a des problèmes d'argent et maintenant on peut rajouter son opération à la liste. J'ai ruiné sa vie. Et je crois que Scott a ruiné celle de sa mère. Avec tout ça, Melissa aussi a des problèmes, elle est un peu comme une mère de substitution pour moi tu sais et j'arrive pas à trouver de solution qui soit en accord avec moi-même.

_ Qu'est-ce qui y a dans le sac, Stiles ?

_ Ouvre-le, ordonna l'adolescent.

Derek s'exécuta avant de se figer de surprise.

_ 500 000$, annonça Stiles. C'est ton argent. On l'a trouvé avec Scott et on l'a gardé. Pourtant avec cette somme, c'était 500 000 solutions à nos problèmes. Melissa garde sa maison, mon père rembourse ses emprunts et voilà que je te le rends.

Derek referma le sac avant de le pousser vers l'adolescent. Stiles leva un regard interrogatif, Derek se relevant pour aller se poster face à la large fenêtre.

_ Alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'expliques cela au lieu de faire ce que tu viens de dire. Rembourser les dettes et garder la maison de Scott.

_ Mais... Derek c'est ton argent ! Et celui de Peter mais personne n'aime Peter.

Derek sourit face à la remarque de l'adolescent, touché par la confession à demi-mot que venait de lui offrir le jeune homme. Personne n'aimait Peter mais Stiles tenait à lui, Derek Hale, parce qu'ils étaient amis et que leur étrange amitié était plus forte que le reste, tout comme la relation entre Scott et Stiles.

_ Tu imagines le temps qu'il me faudrait ! Nous faudrait avec Scott pour te rembourser ! Et...

_ Et tu as déjà remboursé cette dette plus de 500 milles fois Stiles, coupa Derek. La discussion est close.

Le canapé craqua quand Stiles se leva à son tour, Derek se tournant pour le confronter.

_ Rentre chez toi et demain tu feras ce que tu as à faire et nous n'en parlerons pas, jamais, l'avertit Derek.

Stiles tendit la main vers l'ancien loup, Derek la serrant avec émotion. Il y avait des liens plus importants que l'argent, Stiles et Scott en faisaient partie. Ils étaient sa meute et sa famille que le dernier soit Alpha ne change rien.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte du loft, se tournant une dernière fois vers Derek avant de sourire avec amusement, ses yeux pétillant de joie, Derek préférant largement cette mine au visage triste qu'il avait vu à son arrivée.

_ A demain, Miguel !, salua Stiles avant de s'éclipser dans un éclat de rire.

_ Stiles !, gronda Derek malgré tout amusé par le surnom que le jeune homme s'obstinait à lui donner.

**End.**


End file.
